Estrellas
by Cat Carrie
Summary: [Viñeta] Sus únicos testigos fueron Dios y las estrellas. [Posibles spoilers]


Ni Mystic Messenger ni 707 me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Cheritz y yo necesitaba sacarme las lágrimas de su ruta y el SE (?).

ADVERTENCIAS: Posee spoilers ligeros que vienen luego de la ruta de 707.

* * *

 **Estrellas**

 _(Título alternativo: Sí)_

 _1027 palabras_

 _._

 _._

 _._

No era una boda en una estación espacial, pero una noche en medio de la nada, cubiertos por un manto estrellado estaba _relativamente cerca_ de su ideal. Ella nombraba constelaciones y él asentía o la corregía. Sentados los dos en el techo de su auto, cubiertos por la misma frazada y señalando estrellas.

Tiempo atrás, él negaría este futuro, ¿quién podría ser tan… _estúpido_ de asumir todos los riesgos que implicaban su vida y avanzar a su lado? Ella se puso de su lado, tomó su mano con fuerza un día y le dijo que iba a estar con él hasta el final. Aguantó estoicamente todas las pruebas que él mismo puso por miedo y las que vinieron, siempre haciéndole saber que era fuerte, que era valiente gracias a él. Saeyoung estaba, honestamente, _admirado_.

Con el mundo en silencio, salvo por aves nocturnas y grillos, con las luces de la civilización muy lejos y la mayoría de los seres vivos dormidos, pensó que no podía pedirle más a la vida; su hermano los esperaría en casa, ella estaba sentada a su lado, tomando su mano con sus dos manos, mirando al cielo con una alegría tan genuina que le costó trabajo creer que era gracias a él. El mundo, finalmente, iba a un ritmo que le permitía ser él mismo, sin más mentiras, sin más pretensiones, sin más secretos, eran sólo los dos en medio de la nada.

—Saeyoung —lo soltó para envolverse en la manta y arrimarse a su costado—, ¿sacamos lo que preparé?

 _Chocolate caliente, emparedados de frutas y otros con queso, la había visto prepararlos durante la mañana y disponerlo todo en una cesta mientras cantaba en voz alta, se detuvo sólo para servir una porción de helado a Saeran y siguió con lo suyo. Luego le dejó las indicaciones para servirse almuerzo y cena y antes del mediodía, ya estaban de camino, habían parado en un pequeño sitio de la carretera para almorzar algo más bien frugal y comprar golosinas y bebidas, casi al anochecer, habían llegado a ese sitio que Saeyoung estuvo ubicando cerca de cuatro días con ayuda del GPS y el satélite._

Bajó de un salto y sacó la cesta del portaequipaje, sirvió el chocolate en dos tazones, y sacó dos emparedados, dándole todo a ella y volviendo a subir, inmediatamente tomó su parte y le dio un sorbo a la bebida caliente, ¡justo lo que necesitaba!

—Te invité con algo en mente y ahora que estamos aquí, no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué decirte —rió mientras ella ponía una mano en su mejilla—. Me he pensado esto desde siempre, desde esa vez en que, sin querer, te dije lo que deseaba.

—¿Una boda en una estación espacial? —Saeyoung sonrió, _tan asertiva_ como siempre.

—Monetariamente hablando, hasta a Jumin lo llevaría a la ruina, no sería muy práctica… ¡y me perdería de verte en vestido y nuestro beso en el altar! —Ella se rió y le dio otro sorbo a su chocolate.

—Entonces, el viaje, el picnic bajo las estrellas, congelar nuestros traseros porque estamos en otoño… ¿era una propuesta?

Choi llegó a alcanzar un rojo en el rostro que bien pudo hacerle competencia al de su cabello, porque lo había hecho todo al revés. Ella tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Aunque me hubieras hecho una propuesta ridícula, te diría que sí —rió de nuevo, besando su mejilla.

—¿Es un sí? —La sostuvo de la barbilla, mirándola a los ojos.

—Creí que lo sabías, Saeyoung. Te he dicho que sí sin rechistar a cosas mucho más peligrosas, ¿y te creías que me iba a pensar dos veces ser tu esposa? —Lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, justo antes de soltar una risilla.

Dejó las tazas y los emparedados a un lado, riendo. Para Ella, la mejor de las melodías, como si no se cansara de escucharlo reír cada vez que él consideraba lo que decía como divertido. Claro, debió hacer la relación entre ir a presenciar una lluvia de estrellas en medio de la nada y su nerviosismo junto al secretismo de Saeran. Claro, todo ahora cobraba sentido.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, sacando una sortija sencilla, con un pequeño diamante rojo, la deslizó por su dedo anular y besó sus nudillos, pensando que sus únicos testigos fueron Dios y las estrellas.

—¿Sigue en pie nuestra promesa de mirarnos cada día y reír? —Saeyoung la tomó del rostro, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

—¿Porque es lo que realmente nos va? —Completó ella, asintiendo—. Hasta que nuestros cabellos se vuelvan blancos y nuestra piel esté llena de arrugas, hasta que conozcamos a los hijos de nuestros nietos y por toda la eternidad.

Como si el cielo ya no estuviera bañado en estrellas de por sí, encontró las más bonitas en sus ojos, veladas por sus largas pestañas, _una galaxia nueva_. Así, sólo daban ganas de besarla, de besarla por siempre… y seguir besándola. Ella era su pequeño universo, _todo su universo_.

—Saeyoung —dijo despacio, apenas, sus ojos captaron el brillo en el cielo— ha empezado.

Por mucho que le hubiera gustado poner atención al fenómeno astronómico, sólo podía verla a Ella, sonriendo inocentemente ante la lluvia de estrellas. Pero, en ese momento, no podría desear nada más, nunca había sido bueno deseando, nunca había tenido demasiados deseos, además de poder rescatar a Saeran y cumplir sus promesas… las cosas se dieron tarde, pero se dieron, eventualmente. Y gracias a Ella. Fue como atrapar una estrella fugaz y tener garantizada la felicidad eterna, a pesar de todo, de las pequeñas peleas del día a día, de las tristezas, de los enojos… era una vida feliz, una vida que ni siquiera se imaginó que podría llegar a querer, una vida que jamás pensó vivir…

Pero estaba sucediendo, todo gracias a Ella y su sonrisa, sus estrellas en la mirada, su voz, su sola existencia.

—Lástima que no podremos tomar fotos —lamentó, Saeyoung sólo la atrajo contra sí.

—Seguro que todo el mundo colgará fotos en internet, nos basta mirar.

Porque había cosas en la vida que no necesitaban ser registradas.

[ E N D ]

* * *

Mientras escribía esta pieza fluff, he estado maquinando otra angst. Supongo que es una disculpa adelantada porque Saeyoung merece ser feliz con urgencia.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _Casper Carrie._


End file.
